


A Cold Night

by Albion_Mrnda



Series: Sexy Continuations~ [1]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: :3 new shipping, An I love you every once in a while is good!, Continuation, Elves, Just loving!, Keeping each other warm, Lovers, Lovers of Loving Love, M/M, Mithrond fans, Odd shippings, Romanticism, bjs, cold nights, grey wizard, not good in smut but I give it a try lol, sweet escape, warmth love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albion_Mrnda/pseuds/Albion_Mrnda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Chapter 23 in Heiress of The King~ <3<br/>Mithrandir/Gandalf & Lord Elrond~ <3</p><p>Lol new shipping! Thanks to Riverwoman for opening my eyes to these two. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Night

-"Show me how much you've missed me. Make this my sweet escape." The grey wizard whispered as he was being gently pushed back into Lord Elrond's bed chambers.

The elf Lord smiled, slightly smirking upon his words. Biting gently his lip, he continued walking forward, pushing Gandalf back until the back of his legs came into contact with the bed.  
It was a cold izzy night and the wind travelled through the windows strongly, around the room, sending shivers up both the lover's spines. The wind gently pushed the door closed. As if it were witnessing the love between this elf and wizard.

Gandalf sat down on the bed. His hands were gingerly placed on Elrond's waist, stroking him gently he was as the elf leaned in down and cupped the wizard's face in his hands. Kissing him ever so softly, making the wizard smile lovingly into the kiss as they travelled their tongue in and out of each's mouth.  
Elrond slightly chuckled in the kiss as he moved forward and kneeled on the edge of the bed, pushing Gandalf down onto it and he straddled him. The wizard's hands still gently stroking the elf's hips, trailing them afterwards lower and lower until coming in contact with his lover's bottom. Slightly giving him a grope.

-"Mithrandir." Elrond said after he had jumped up slightly. "Eager?" He smirked slightly. Peppering soft kisses down the wizard's neck.

Gandalf chuckled, saying no word and instead he smirked wider than the elf was, which this made Elrond laugh a bit.

-"I will take that as a yes." He bit down his lower lip. Starting to slowly unbutton his shirt, looking down at his lover underneath him.

Gandalf watched. Eager indeed he was, but he also wanted to take it slow. To enjoy every movement. Every warm embrace and every sweet kiss. To enjoy his eyes laid upon him, his hands and his soft caress. He wanted to devour him.. But slowly. Take his time with him. He wanted to love him. It was, after all, the first time they see themselves in a long while. And he wanted this moment to last. To last for ever.

Elrond had rid of his shirt and was on his way with his trousers when Gandalf moved up, claiming his lips into a deep, yet soft kiss. Starting to rid himself too of his clothes. A bit of work he had to do since he was wearing his robe. But he could get rid of it without any further problem.  
Elrond finally pulled off his trousers and laid his hands on the wizard's chest. Trailing them down, sending shivers up the wizard's spine and made him moan softly into the kiss. Elrond smiled slightly upon hearing him and continued to venture his hands down Gandalf's body. Coming to the end where his trousers were.

-"Mind taking them off?" The grey wizard smirked in between his kiss. Elrond pulled away from the kiss and chuckled, smirking as well.

-"I don't mind at all." He said back, teasingly trailing his hand down his stomach, lower to his navel and finally he grasped the trousers, giving them light tugs at first but then continued into pulling them off of Gandalf.

Elrond's face flushed upon the sight. Having his lover beautifully laying on his bed, fully naked now. He bit his lip as he laid his eyes on a certain body part, which made Gandalf chuckle out and smirk; his face was also flushed, cheeks turning light crimson red.

-"Like what you see?"

-"Immensely."

Elrond leaned down, trailing his hands up the wizard's thighs and peppering kisses, tracing his lips softly on them. He kissed higher and higher, almost teasingly.

-"You shouldn't tease, you know?"

Elrond chuckled, looked up at him and smirked widely before giving him a slight lick up along the grey's member.  
Making him shiver upon the contact with the warm tongue.  
The elf continued, licking up along his way to the tip, taking it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Taking him in afterwards and sucking him hard up along his length.  
Grabbing it then and starting to fondle him as he continued to suck him.

The moment was electrifying and Elrond loved the way his lover sound. Making soft sounds of pleasure, delectable to his un-human pointy ears. The grey wizard placed his hand gently on the elf's cheek, caressing it as the elf continued the treatment and slowly he trailed it higher until coming in contact with his beautiful angel's hair, running his fingers through it and slightly pulling his head down, the excitement making him want to feel the warmth of his mouth even more. To feel more of his tongue lapping up his hard length.  
How good he looked with his lips around his member.

Gandalf bit down his lip, loud aroused sounds coming from his lips. He was more than ready. He wanted to love Elrond deeply. To make him feel like if the moment couldn't get ecstatic as of enough.  
Elrond gave him quite a hard and good suck, making him then arch his back slightly and moan out.

-"You liked that?" Elrond smirked. Pumping up Gandalf's length as he moved up, licking the pre-fluid from his lips. He then placed a kiss on the wizard's lips, and this one tasted himself in his lover's mouth. His own taste and the sweetness of his lover's tongue making him grow even more aroused, as Elrond quickened the pace with his hand.

He took Elrond's face and kissed him deeply. Savouring every sweet corner from his mouth, venturing his tongue in an out as he tasted him.

Gandalf then sat up and Elrond moved down onto the bed, after slowly stopping his hand, and the wizard moved over him. Resting himself up with his arms and knees, hovering over the soft looking elf. Positioning himself between the elf's gentle legs and this moved his legs up, wrapping them around the grey wizard's waist. Pulling him down onto him and wrapped his arms around his neck as well.

Elrond leaned up and kissed the wizard.  
(*)-"I love you, Mithrandir." He smiled softly.

(*)-"And I love you, Elrond." Gandalf smiled. Gingerly trailing his hands down Elrond's hips, lowering them until grabbing his thighs and he moved even closer, Elrond blushing redder as he felt his lover's harden member being pressed against his tight ring of muscles.

Gandalf leaned down, planting a kiss on his lover's moist lips, as so he slowly entered him. Letting out soft sounds as he pressed in deeper his member into Elrond.  
The elf arched his back, licking his lips as he is being stretched. Though, it wasn't the first time he ever does this with Gandalf. But it has been long that his body hasn't been touched by anyone. But he doesn't mind. The only who he wishes to touch his body in that way is the man who was now making him feel blissful as he rocked his hips, in and out, making both shiver in pleasure.

-(*)"I love you, Mithrandir."  
Elrond moaned out softly into the wizard's ear. Kissing him softly up and down his neck, slightly biting at it and licking him up along his jaw-line.

Gandalf groped his bottom, like he had done earlier, and smirked. Moaning softly too as he thrusted in deeply and quickened his pace, pumping the elf right in his spot.

Their breathing grew heavier. Their eyesight blurred. Their minds lost in cloud nine as they loved each passionately after a long time without seeing each other. One trailing kisses up the other's neck as this moved his head a bit to the side, allowing more space for the other to venture his tongue in the area. Both shivering as they continued.

Gandalf continued to thrust in deeply into his lover. Sending him shivers up along his spine, making him moan out his name, and Gandalf loved it. Hearing his name coming out from Elrond's sweet mouth made him feel out of this world.

-"My love." The elf moaned, pulling Gandalf into the most juicy kiss they've ever witnessed before. Gandalf melted into his elf's arms and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer and Elrond wrapped his legs tighter around the wizard's waist. Making him moan out softly since he hold him him there for a split second, before he continued to thrust in.

Gandalf loved the feeling and he wished for it to never end. He loved how wonderful it felt inside of his lover, his hotness taking over his body. Making him an addict of Elrond's sweet body.

They both felt each other tense slightly as they were coming to reach their peek.  
Elrond pulled Gandalf closer, moaning out as he breathed in heavy.  
-"Mithrandir." He licked his lips, his face was immensely hot and it couldn't get any redder. 

-"My love." Gandalf moaned out softly too.

They shared a last soft and long kiss before they had climaxed. Elrond spilling his warm fluid all over his own belly, and Gandalf filling him with his own.  
Elrond moaned and bit his lip down as he felt the wizard's fluid shooting up into him. He loved it. That hotness inside of him.

They both stood still for a moment as they gasped in, catching their breath and Gandalf, afterwards, claimed Elrond's lips. Kissing him deeply, biting gently at them as Elrond softly moaned, smiling lovingly into the kiss and he suddenly flinched upon the grey having to pull out of him.  
Elrond slightly felt a warm fluid coming out of his entrance and smirked, closing his eyes and licking his lips.  
Gandalf peppered kisses along Elrond's jaw line, nuzzling his neck then slightly and kissed it softly. Caressing his chest as he ventured his body.

-"Mh. Mithrandir." Elrond softly sighed, feeling immensely blissful. "I have really missed you."

-"I know." Gandalf placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I have missed you too, my dear Elrond." He kissed him again.

He pulled onto them the warm and thick sheet. Covering both as they snuggled with each other. Gandalf laying down on the bed, having a hand behind his head as the other was wrapped around his lover, as this cuddled up against his chest and hugged him under the sheets. Nuzzling the wizard's chest softly and placing ginger kisses on it.

-"I love you, Mithrandir. And I will never get tired of saying so." Elrond moved up slightly and kissed the wizard, cuddling up again in his chest.

Gandalf smiled widely. Closing his eyes and taking in a deep soft breath; grinning in pure bliss.  
-"And I love you, Elrond. And please, don't. Don't ever get tired of saying you love me. It is the only thing that keeps me fighting." Gandalf said, in a rather sweet and soft voice, eyes closed, and Elrond moved back once more to kiss his lover's tender lips; smiling widely as he was.

An so that it's how, an elf and a wizard, pass along their cold night into the warmest of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was weird and all. Lol like I said, not good in writing smutsies~


End file.
